Everlasting
by LoveNote
Summary: "Magic is not an eternal thing." He said before he closed his eyes. I believed different. ASHURAxFAI and KUROxFAI. M for small non-explicit lemon in story.


A narration from Fai's point of view on his relationship with Ashura-ou. (Italics = past events)

Most of the talking are quoted from the actual manga but some of it I made up.

WARNING: YAOI. GUY ON GUY SMEX. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

***I'm gonna take my storyteller's liberty and say that Ashura-ou is a guy in this context. I mean, he already looks like a guy so none of that RG Veda or Shura arc stuff with the genderlessness and male-sounding female seiyuus. He's male and he sounds male:] Yeah.***

* * *

><p>I don't know when or how exactly it started.<p>

_Ashura-ou always stayed by me…the first one to show me affection other than Fai. When I asked to cut my hair, my long blonde hair which matched Fai's, he saw to my wish and gave me an identity._

_"Fai Fluorite."_

_He then hugged me and whispered, "…a new day will begin."_

He was my mentor, my savior, and my…

_The tall doors to his room. The cold marble floor. The softness of his blue velvet bedding. His gentle caresses __through__ my short hair. His hot touches on my skin. His quiet whispers in my ear._

As long as I could make him happy, I would do anything.

_"…I was never very good at smiling."_

_"I'm sure it will make Ashura-ou so happy to see it!" Someone told me._

_"Try smiling." Ashura-ou said._

_"…eh?"_

_"Smile."_

_"…your smile, Fai, has done much to heal my heart."_

_I felt his warmth when he closed the distance between us and put __the__ large hand__ that __I'm so familiar wit__h__ on my head. Then__,__ the cycle repeated again as it did every night: the heavy door, the freezing marble floor, the bed, and him._

I told myself to keep smiling. I wanted to smile no matter what. If he liked my smile, I would smile through anything. If it made him happy, then it would make me happy too.

_"…you have come to smile so brightly…"_

It all changed on that day when he came back with blood on his hands. His eyes changed. Those kind eyes I have come to love have changed. If I had not been so naïve, I would have noticed the dangerous glint that appeared in those eyes on that day. If I had not been so foolish, I would have noticed the change in you that took place.

_"Ah…y-your majesty, are you sure your hand is okay?"_

_His long raven locks draped over my shoulders as he leaned over me to run his fingers through my hair as he usually did. His fingers curled in my hair before giving it a sharp tug hard enough to bring me up to my knees. He let out a throaty chuckle as if he were amused by something I said before he bit down on my ear__,__ causing me to wince. He removed the hand in my hair and placed it over my eyes, gently tilting my head back until my neck was fully exposed. Meanwhile, the other one expertly traveled down from my face until he reached the base of my neck._

_"Your maj—"_

_His hand hesitated for a moment before tightening around my neck. I squirmed in surprise and my hands flew up instinctively to pry his hand off my neck but his large hand refused to budge no matter how much I struggled against it. I felt my head pound due to the lack of air and soon, the pain from his bites on my shoulders numbed. Ashura-ou suddenly loosened his grip on my neck, allowing me to gasp for air as he retracted his hand. I fell onto the bed, supported by my shaking arms__,__ trying to catch my breath. I turned my head, worry apparent on my face. _

_"Wh—"_

_He cut me off by crushing his lips harshly against mine, once again cutting off my breath. As he retracted this time, he shoved my face into the bed roughly and gave me one last kiss on my cheek. With one hand holding my hips, he suddenly thrust in without any preparation, eliciting a small cry from me. The corners of my eyes teared up when he pulled out almost all the way but thrust in again to the hilt. I bit the covers under me to keep from crying out in pain and to keep conscious since my head still pounded from almost blacking out. His pace became quick and frantic until he moaned and released his seed inside of me. The last thing I saw before I fell unconscious was a mixture of blood and __semen __on the sheets._

That was the first time that he had marked me. I woke up with teeth marks, hickeys (he was usually careful about where he placed them), and scratches all over my body. Although he never tried to choke me again, he became more and more violent in bed as more people were torn up by the beast. I thought he was stressed by the increasing number of deaths and so I accepted it without complaint. I could bear anything as long as it made Ashura-ou happy.

_"My magic is such that the more people I murder, the stronger my magic becomes. And soon, it should even be stronger than yours, Fai…"_

_"And that's the whole reason you brought me here? So when that someday came…you'd have me there to murder you?"_

I thought you loved me. All those years I've spent with you, all the times you whispered vows of love in my ears while we were in your bed…were they all false? I couldn't kill him, no. Can I delay the inevitable? He was my…

_"Magic is not an eternal thing. Given time, I will reawaken."_

I knew that but I couldn't find the strength to do it. That was all I could do for the moment.

_"I was hoping that you would kill me and that would remove the final curse from you, but…with their help, you may yet overcome your curse."_

Were you worried about me the whole time? Did you plan this to help me overcome my curse? I have found many precious people now, yes. They have helped me many times along my journey back to you.

_As blood dripped down from the wound caused by Kurogane's sword, Ashura-ou held me close. He put his arms around me one last time and he rested his head on mine. I felt his lips on the top of my head one last time before he drew his last breath and fell. His kind eyes look so empty, so lifeless now. I couldn't help but let my tears fall freely on the ground beside where he lay. For the last time, I touched him and I closed his eyes._

I hope you knew before you left that I loved you and that you're wrong. You're wrong about magic. I believe that it truly lasts forever. Not the kind that anyone can cast, no…the kind that only a specific person can cast on another. I will never forget you, Ashura-ou. Thank you for everything…

"Still up?" Kurogane mumbled beside me, a hint of annoyance in his voice from what he could muster in his half-asleep state.

"Yeah, sorry." I smiled as I turned my head towards him, looking up into his piercing crimson eyes which were dulled by sleep.

Kurogane let out a soft guttural growl as he swung his arm across my shoulders and pulled me closer.

"Sleep."

That was his way of telling me to stop worrying and so I followed my cue without complaint. I let myself press closer to his warm body and curled up next to him.

"Yes, Kuro-sama."

* * *

><p>My first fanfic in a looong time O: I *may* have misinterpreted his death but that's what I got. I was never really good at analysis... And no, Ashura-ou never kissed him before he died. It just looks like it to me LOL<p>

R&R please?:]]


End file.
